Memories
by blaircwbass
Summary: "You're not going to hit my head on the floor, are you?" Beck asked nervously. "Will you remember me already?" "I think not?" "Then, yes!" BADE
1. Chapter 1

It happened while he was apparently on his way to school. The accident. His parents had called her and told her what had happened, as well as asking her to come see him in the hospital – he had _not told his parents that two had finished? What the fuck!_. Since they were in Toronto and would not arrive until the following .

And despite popular belief, Jade had done what they had asked of her. But not before she warned the whole gang. After all, even Jade West couldn't explain herself to her ex-boyfriend as she had arrived at the hospital so quickly if she supposedly wanted to kill him with her own scissors in the last 6 months.

When she and Tori entered Beck's hospital room, her heart swelled with love for the boy lying there.

When he stopped talking to Andre and Robbie and looked went back to the door, smiling genuinely happy she wondered how she could give him that ultimatum a few months ago. _Dude, she still loves this boy._

Both girls approached the bed, Tori sighed and threw herself into Beck arms giving him a big hug (which positively made Jade furious, but she acted like she did not care).

"You looked like you needed a hug." Tori explained as she walked away from him and took a seat in one of the chairs around the bed. "Yes, I did." He replied giving Tori a _funny_ look.

Bizarre, Jade thought. Then he made her presence known by clearing her throat. "Beck."

The boy's eyes finally left Tori and they turned to the pale girl and a look of pure confusion dominated his face. "Errrr .. Hello."

"I'm glad you're okay." She said ignoring the confused, questioning stares he was throwing at Andre, Robbie and Tori. _Yeah, just because we're done I have to be mean to him all the time. Typical Beck._

"Yes?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Stop with those stupid looks." Jade snapped when she realized Beck was still staring at her strangely. "Hey, I do not talk to me like that... I do not even know you..." He yelled back without realizing that everyone's mouth in the room had collapsed.

"How come you do not know _me_ , you idiot?" The gothic shouted. "I don't know?"

"Um, Beck which of us do you know?" Robbie intervened.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Answer!" Jade shouted.

"Good." He said as he looked around the room intently. "I know André, Tori and Robbie." He replied in a smug tone that Jade decided he hated even more now than she did before.

"And me?" She lifted her perfectly arched eyebrow. "You?" He tapped his lips pretending to contemplate the question before replying, "No."

Tori got up and looked at everyone in the room before announcing that she would get a doctor for her friend. When she reached the door, she turned back to Robbie and asked him to go with her. "I do not want." He said.

"Let's go." Tori insisted.

"No."

"I'll go with you and Robbie can stay here _alone with Beck and Jade_." Andre said as he walked toward the door Tori was leaning against and hiding a smile.

"On second thought, closed rooms suffocate me. A walk will be welcome." Robbie occurred out the door and in the fastest hallway anyone had ever seen.

"I'll be right back." Tori warned the couple that they were silently in a battle of deadly looks and had paid no attention to the previous exchange between their friends. "Try to keep Beck alive until the doctor arrives, Andre." She whispered to his friend.

"No promises."

"You do not remember me!" Jade screamed, resisting the urge to kick her feet like a child.

"Apparently."

"How many times have you hit your head?" Jade asked him hovering dangerously close to the Canadian.

"I do not know!" Beck narrowed his eyes.

"If I hit twice as much, will your memory come back?"

"I'm not a doctor, Jade, but I guess this is not safe..." Andre tried as Beck looked at him desperately. "Shut up."

"You're not going to hit my head on the floor, are you?" Beck asked nervously. "Will you remember me already?"

"I think not?"

"Then, yes!" She said and moved even further toward him, only being caught by Andre when she was almost causing him physical damage. "You can't beat me, I'm in the hospital!" Beck shouted as Andre held her away from him and he cringed in his bed.

"I can do whatever I want wherever I want." She screamed back furiously as she tried to pull away from Andre.

"I am sick!"

"Who cares? Make your stupid brain remember me already"

"You are crazy."

"You think?" Andre gasped.

 **A/N: So, this is my new story, I already have the next two written chapters. If l get 5 revisions, I'll post the second chapter tomorrow night. P.S: At first it may seem like a Bori story, but no! It's a BADE story.**


	2. Chapter 2

The door then opened and a middle-aged, gray-haired doctor entered the room, followed by Robbie, Tori, and Cat (who had arrived a few minutes in the hospital and met with her friends in the corridors toward Beck's room).

"Looks like we have a problem." The Doctor said as he looked from a Beck terrified to a pale Andre holding a red Jade of fury.

"No, this is just Beck and Jade acting normally." Cat spoke for the first time in her dreamy, innocent voice.

"I'm a neurologist, not a psychiatrist." The doctor joked as he watched the teenagers.

"Ha ha." Jade said sarcastically as she let go of Andre's grip. "Something is wrong with that." She said pointing a finger at Beck in the bed. "Fix it." She demanded.

"Look, miss..?"

"It's none of your business." Jade replied.

The doctor rolled his eyes and sighed. "I know how to do my job and I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with your friend."

"There are _a lot_ of things wrong with Beck." Jade said suggestively. "But I want you to fix what's wrong with his head, his memories." She explained.

"There's nothing wrong with his head and doing nothing wrong with his memories as well. There's no reason to have it."

"He does not remember some people." She insisted.

"Okay, let's see." The doctor sighed with resignation. "Mr. Oliver, do you remember your parents?"

"Yes." Beck said evasively.

Realizing that he was not going to say anything else, Jade asked, "What's their name, idiot?"

"John and Amelia." He smiled.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at Jade as if proving something, and continued:

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Are you going to which school?"

"Hollywood Arts."

"Okay, let's talk about the people you remember and who are in this room, who is it?" He said and pointed at Cat.

"Cat." He said simply.

"It's that?" He pointed at Robbie.

Sighing irritably, Beck replied, "Robbie, and his right is Andre, and next to Andre is Tori." He replied angrily. "I know them all but her." He said and pointed at Jade.

"It looks like we have a loss of selective memory here." The Doctor concluded quickly.

"Not everyone here has a doctor's degree," André pointed out.

"Or spend hours researching strange things that happen in people's brains," Tori added.

"Robbie does it." Jade said.

"Hey!"

"It is true." Cat said and laughed.

"Can we go back to my situation?" Beck called from his perch.

"Apparently some of Beck's memoirs are not so good for him and his brain unconsciously decided to erase them." The doctor explained.

"They're coming back, right?" Asked the paler girl in the group.

"Maybe, maybe yes, maybe not, anything is possible." The silence settled and the tension could be cut with scissors. They all looked at each other without knowing what to do or say. Saying that he was sorry about the whole situation the doctor left quickly leaving the teenagers.

"Oh." Jade said as she pretended to look at a watch on her wrist. "Time to go." And then she was out of the door faster than Beck found it possible for a human being and a girl who wore combat boots as heavy as hers.

"She has a difficult personality, eh." Beck laughed nonchalantly, finding the whole situation hilarious.

 **A/N: I din't get my 5 reviews, but that's ok, Heres the ch 2. Can I get more 4 reviews for ch 3? Hope so. And thank u for everyone who take time to review, favorite and alert this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Beck had recovered well and quickly from the accident and was at school two weeks later as if nothing had happened.

He just couldn't remember a certain girl.

But all was well. For him anyway.

It was lunchtime and he had picked up a burrito from Festus's food truck, and he was headed for his usual table in the courtyard.

None of his gang friends were there yet, except for this girl he'd seen in the hospital and sometimes during class. Making an effort to try to remember her name, he gave up when he realized he was not going to make it and was already sitting with her at the table.

"Hi." He greeted her.

She did not answer and continued eating as if he was not there. "I said 'hi." He called again.

Nothing.

"Dude, are you always that receptive?" He sneered.

"Only for those _I don't_ like." Jade replied venomously.

"You seemed to _like me_ two weeks ago. In the _hospital_."

"I'm a very good actress."

"I do not know how flattered I am. It's annoying." He told her bored.

"Do not tell me what to do!" Jade shouted.

"Do not scream!" He shouted back.

"You do not yell at me!" She screamed back and without warning got up and tossed what was left of her black coffee with two sugars on his face. "What!" He screamed as he grabbed some napkins and tried to clean himself.

"Lucky for you, it was not hot!" She screamed over her shoulder as she came out with her purse hanging from her shoulder and a look of fury on her face.

Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Tori arrived shortly after she left with their trays containing their own lunches and looked at him with amusement. "What happened to you, Beck?" It was Cat who surprisingly asked the question that everyone wanted to ask.

"That girl happened." He responds irritably.

"Who? Jade?" The redhead asked again.

"Is that her name?" He asked back. "Yes?" Tori said cautiously.

"Good. It's better than I was calling her." He said.

"We want to know how you were calling her?" Robbie asked in fear.

"The offspring of the devil."

"That's not cool, Beck." Cat defended Jade.

Andre came back to Tori with a amused smile on his face. "Andre, it's not funny."

"Believe me, Tor, yeah, is funny." He said, then began to laugh.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he stopped laughing and whispered to her, "I've seen this movie before." "What? What do you mean?"

"What's going on between Beck and Jade is not something new."

" I don't get it?"

"You will find out."

 **A/N: So someone told me that I thought it was strange that Beck hadn't been worried about losing his memory, but in** _ **my**_ **story I'm going to explore that issue later! Many thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and followed this story. I hope to get 5 more reviews for the next chapter (but okay if I don't, the next chapter is coming soon anyway).**


	4. Chapter 4

Tori arched one eyebrow at him with a skeptical look and asked, "Since when did you become so enigmatic?"

"If you have been friends with these two for as long as I have, you inevitably end up being." He replied between bites of the chips he had picked up for lunch.

"But I'm their friend!" Tori cried and Andre gave her a look. "I'm Beck's friend." She reiterated.

"He does not remember much..."

"You mean he doesn't remember Jade."

"Which means he doesn't remember much." Andre clarified as an obvious fact that if his friend didn't remember the ex girlfriend meant that he did not remember much.

"He knows who I am."

"Yeah? And you're not Jade, that's the problem here."

"What are you two whispering about?" Robbie asked as Beck and Cat turned to see what was happening to the other friends.

"Anything." Andre and Tori responded at the same time.

"Are you sure?" Beck asked.

"Yes." Tori answered after exchanging a look with Andre. "So what did the doctors say about your memory?" She changed the subject.

"Nothing new." He ran his hands through his hair. "Maybe will come back, maybe not, and there's not much they can do to help, and I have not lost much of my memory."He pointed, smiling.

"You don't remember Jade." Cat screeched.

"It shouldn't be that important if I don't remember her. I remembered you all. My friends."

"She's your ex-girlfriend!" Rex said.

"And that's what makes that lose of memory something ever better." Beck indifferently replied as he grabbed his purse and stood with the others heading toward the school building to return to class.

* * *

It was already the last period she just had to survive this last hour and then she could go home and hide in her room for the entire weekend. Ever since she had finished dating Beck, her life had resumed on alternate weekends at her parents' house, her stepmother's screams, taking care of her younger brother while her mother went out, school lessons, and of course, being replaced by Vega in all parts of the school.

She hadn't realized how she was accustomed to having someone to share all these things was good, someone to listen to and care ... And who was not paid to do this as her psychologists were. She had become dependent on him and now he didn't even remember her.

Really, I must be someone horrible to be around if even my (ex) boyfriend would rather not remember me and avoided me.

Absorbed in her thoughts she almost didn't realize that the teacher was already in the room and that all her classmates had taken their respective seats.

And Vega was one of her classmates and since the Platinum Music Awards thought they were friends she had taken a chair next to her. _Great!_ She Thought.

"Jade." Tori greeted smiling.

"I'm not your friend!" Jade responded after considering internally whether she would take a more aggressive approach or not.

Tori rolled her eyes and said, "I didn't see you at lunch."

"Yes?" Jade asked as she inspected her black nails.

"Where were you?" Tori asked boldly.

 _See how she always had to get into things that were none of her business,_ Jade thought before responding. "None of your business," Jade answered bitterly.

"I just wanted to know if you're okay," Tori explained as she pulled out her notebook and some random books from her purse.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're not friends! "Jade shouted.

This made something inside Tori click. She had been trying to be friends with this girl since she came to this school and no matter what she did, nothing ever worked out. Maybe it's time to give up. Sighing her he turned one last time to Jade and said, "You always want to ward off all? Congratulations! You got me to give you up, too. "She felt a little sick for saying this to Jade, but it was time for her to realize that people don't orbit around her and accept everything she does.

Jade was a little annoyed, but not surprised at what Tori had said. It was only a matter of time for this to happen and Jade knew it.

The question she asked herself now was _who would be the next to give up on me?_

Beck then stormed into the room with a few students entering late for classes, brown eyes scanning the room for an empty seat.

When the brown eyes met the blues, something flashed briefly between them and quickly faded.

Then the brown eyes turned away from the ocean-colored ones and focused on other amber eyes and a big, genuine smile came over Beck who moved to sit with Tori who was now sitting in front of Jade - who I was sitting alone.

"I'm glad you're here. "Beck greeted Tori. "Now we can get to know each other better, without everyone around. "

"Yes. "Tori smiled. "Let's get to know each other better. "She said sweetly as she tapped her eyelashes too much.

 **A/N: So sorry for the long wait, i was having a lot of work on college and life happens too... then i got a on my break but i was having trouble with this chapter... Well, hope you'll still reading this and if you want more pls review (maybe 5 reviews?). As always sorry for english mistakes cause inst my first language**


	5. Chapter 5

"Really, you two can now get to know each other better," Jade sarcastically said from her seat behind the couple of friends and making her presence known.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me and you will ignore me?" Beck grinned as he turned to face Jade. "What made you think that?" The goth asked with presumption in her tone.

"Maybe the coffee in my head earlier today? Beck said annoyed. Jade arched her pierced eyebrow and contemplated what to answer before settling with, "Oh." She said nonchalantly, then adding without missing a beat, "Good to know you got the message."

"Yes?" Beck asked her staring. "Then why are you giving me the immense effort of throwing words at me?" He sneered.

"Well, because I'm ignoring you, not the other way around."

Their discussion was taking out of proportion in the classroom. Their classmates, including Tori, were all standing there watching the fight ofthe ex most hottest Hollywood Arts couple as their voices got louder and louder.

"So, I should just bow down to your royalty and not ignore you." The boy clarified.

"I always knew you learned fast." Jade scoffed.

"It's time for you to learn that not everyone bows to you!" Beck argued.

"No one ignores Jade West, much less _you_." Jade shouted angrily, standing up and hovering over him still seated.

Beck rolled his eyes at the girl's antics and stood up to face her as well. "And Jade West started talking in the third person since when?"

There was a collective sigh from all the students inside the classroom. No one had ever mocked Jade like that before. Not Tori when she came to school. And surely not Beck (not even when they were dating). No one.

Jade was wide-eyed, throwing daggers at them and her normally pale skin was red like a tomato.

"Guys-" Tori tried to intervene in a low voice.

Jade turned to her and shouted "Shut up!"

Tori cringed and nodded. "Okay."

"Don't talk to her like that" Beck defended Tori while ordering Jade and screaming too.

"I tell her how I want to talk to her," Jade snarled at him, and Beck rolled his eyes and said, "She's my friend."

"So?!" Jade said sarcastically. Beck sighed and pressed the tip of his nose before continuing, "I will not let you treat her like that. "

"Let me. "Jade scoffed back.

"You are always like that? "He questioned as he ran his hands through his hair.

Frankly, this story about didn't remind her of it was pissing her off Jade thought to herself. How could he not remember her? It didn't make sense! "Like you did not know, you idiot." She grabbed it.

"I lost my memory. " He remembered.

"And I care why? Jade shouted.

"I didn't say you cared, I said-" Beck shouted back.

The Professor who had noticed the commotion inside the classroom from the hallways entered the room and could only distinguish the voice of two of his students who were surrounded by all classmates, sighing and wondering why the hell these two kept screaming with each other even after they have breakup - and some would think that with one of the pairs without memory it would be easier to keep the two in the same environment. He went to the group of students and called. "BECK. JADE!"

"WHAT!" The angry voices of the two teens who were fighting recently resounded simultaneously around the school.

[DENTENCE ROOM]

"It's your fault we're here! "Jade accused Beck as she frowned in her place.

"As if I wanted to spend more time with you. "

"Well, obviously you want it since you chose a fight with me on purpose."Jade grunted.

"You really think it's all about you, don't you? "Beck rolled his eyes.

"All? Nah. That? Yes. "Jade said in a sweet sugary sweet voice.

Assuming a new strategy Beck said: "Let's try to be friends, well?" If you can't with the enemy, join with him. Right?

Jade's eyes widened in momentary surprise, but as quickly as they grew they returned to their normal size and she answered in a monotone tone. "No."

"Why not?" He asked slightly offended.

"Because I said no. "Jade replied annoyed.

"But you said we were friends before..." He tried again.

"Never said that! She replied indignantly.

Beck's eyes then dropped to a few loose strands of his shirt and he murmured just loud enough for her to hear, "Well, it was not you exactly who told me." He told her and when she threw daggers at him with the look so he continued," Some people from school told me that we were friends before."

"Friends? "Jade snorted and Beck turned to face her and then she continued," We were girlfriend and boyfriend." She said suggestively as she hid a little smile.

"Oh," Beck said as he pretended surprise. Of course he knew that they were together before, he just didn't know she would have no trouble telling him so simply. Part of him thought she was suffering because they had break and he didnt remember her. Apparently this was not the case.

"Yes, oh."

 **A/N: Next chapter coming tomorrow night (mayyyybe). Thank you for all your reviews/favorites etc; Sorry for my mistakes xx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS MY FAVORITE UNTIL NOW! MAJOR PLOT REVELATION IN THIS. I hope everyone likes it and the next update is probably on Saturday. But, I really want to know what you guys found of this chapter, so please review. Thanks**

It was already night when Beck played and turned on his little bed inside of his metal RV, but sleep was not something he was able to achieve as easily as on other nights tonight for sure.

Sighing, he got up and went to the small kitchen of his mobile home and then took a cup of steaming coffee and headed for his sofa just stopping to grab his Pearphone.

He pondered for a few minutes whether or not to make the call while sipping his hot drink. Deciding what he was going to do,he set the cup on a small table and searched through his list of contacts on his cell phone. _Moose_. Then he pressed the power button and waited.

Three rings later, he fired as the boy on the other side answered. "I don't know how long I can keep doing this to her," he said almost desperately.

 _"What?"_ The confusion could be heard in the voice of the other Canadian boy.

"This!" Beck replied in exasperation.

Yawning loudly at the cell phone Moose let out a deep breath before continuing, _"It's almost two in the morning here, you need to be more specific"_

Beck ran his hands through his hair nervously and searched in his brain for words that could explain to his friend in a clear way what he meant, after a beat he settled down what he found to be completely succinct. "I don't know if I can continue pretending I don't remember her any longer." He cleared guiltily.

" _Ah, this."_ The Canadian blond sighed amused. _"Look, man, we've been through this."_ Moose said back.

"Yes, but-" Beck tried.

 _"If you want her back, that's the price you're going to have to pay."_ Moose said as he stifled another yawn.

"I'm not sure if I want to do things like this anymore." That was true. He didn't know this could be so difficult and it was just beginning.

 _"You can quit then"_ Moose shrugged.

"But?" Beck asked

 _"But you're not going to get her back and she's going to hate you forever."_ Time to press that guy's buttons and see him see things as they are. Moose thought. Then he added without missing a beat, _"Or maybe she'll kill you. It's Jade West, who knows what she can do to you?!"_ He pointed out amused, but that didn't makes lessen the truth of what he said.

Beck sighed in frustration then said, "I don't know what to do."

 _"So go ahead with the plan and at worst you'll stay_ alive _without her."_

"You're right." Beck agreed.

 _"I think so, too."_ Moose replied smugly, and Beck rolled his eyes before he continued and said, _"Now I'm going to hang up because unlike somebody, I have plans for tomorrow."_

Not so far away, Jade and Cat were having a pajama party - Cat's words, never Jade; In the house of the little redhead. They were watching The Scissoring for the third time that week and despite Cat's protests about the choice of the film, the two couldn't deny they were enjoying staying together and having fun just like when they're little girls.

While Jade had her eyes glued to the television screen Cat played absentmindedly with a few lost strands of her pajama top and wondered how to ask what she wanted to know and after decided to get right to the point, Cat turned to Jade.

"How was Beck in the detention? She asked quickly.

If the gothic was surprised by the question she didn't show. "Horrible. "Jade replied without taking her eyes off the screen.

"And? "Cat tried again.

"What? "Jade snapped irritably, pushing her eyes out of from the movie that was playing on the big plasma tv.

"Datails, Jade. I want details." The little redhead said in exasperation at her best friend who was being purposely evasive.

"Nothing much has happened. "

"Are you sure? "

"Of course I'm sure. "Jade assured her.

 _Flashback_

 _Beck had been silent for almost 10 minutes now and that was making Jade immensely happy - by her standards, of course; After she'd made it clear that they'd had something before he'd lost his memory, the two of them had fallen into a strangely comfortable silence._

 _As she cut off one of the Theater History books she'd picked up from Vega and pondered a thousand and one ways to further torment the existence of the Latina, Beck broke the silence with a question._

 _"Why did we break up? "_

 _Jade looked up from her scissors and looked at him with an angry look and then replied, "Because you're an idiot." She scoffed._

 _"But handsome." He retorted, smiling slightly at her._

 _Jade rolled her eyes and let out a cranky, unnatural snort. "Still idiot." She said._

 _Now it was Beck's turn to roll her eyes at the way Jade seemed to be always on the defensive and ready for a war with him. "Are you going to tell me or not why we broke up? "_

 _"It's a long story." Jade replied in her usual monotonous, scowling tone as she continued to pound into smaller and smaller pieces the pages of Tori's book._

 _"We have time." Beck insisted._

 _"You will not give up, will you?" Jade sighed in annoyance. "No."_

 _Throwing all the pieces of paper on the floor, Jade settled into her chair and prepared to start as she opened and closed her scissors in her hands and gave Beck menacing glances. "Where do I start..." She mused aloud,_

 _"The beginning would be good " Beck said while smiling._

 _"Do not interrupt me! "_

 _"Right."He put his hands up in mock surrender._

 _After her small explosion Jade's eyes widened slightly as an idea came into her mind and she smiled a toothless smile to herself._

 _"We were dating and then Vega came to this school and you left me for her. End." She explained quickly and with a hint of sadness in her voice._

 _"Dude!"_

" _Ok." Jade rolled her eyes and then continued in a tone lower than her usual. "When Vega came to this school I sort of knocked coffee on her head the first day of her here and after that I thought she was not coming back here, but she did. On her second day at school, in an alphabetic improv exercise you kissed her - you could have said no, but you kissed her even knowing that. So after that our relationship was dying little by little with every little thing. You always took the side of anyone who was not me in the discussions and was always together with Tori doing things that until today I do not know what they were". She explained_

 _"And things went like this until you thought they were too much and didn't open the door. "Jade said after a while in silence, catching Beck's attention again._

 _"Door? "Beck asked confused._

 _"Sinjin organized a couples show and we participated. And you yelled at me and said that you were not happy with our relationship. There was an audience there. We won the trophy for the worst couple." She mocked and rolled her eyes._

 _"And? "_

 _"And after that you were convinced that we fought too much. And when we went by surprise at Tori's house that week because your friends had not been called us to play cards because we were arguing too much all the time – we even had made Robbie cry, you said that you didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore if we were just going to fight. So I went out and said that I would wait for you outside the door and that you had 10 seconds to come after me and if you didn't come we would be over." As she said it all her eyes didn't make contact with his. "You didn't follow me, obviously." She said annoyed._

 _"I'm so sorry." He said earnestly searching for her blue eyes._

 _"You should."_

 _Sighing and running his hand through his hair, Beck looked at her and said, "I think we should try to be friends at least. "_

 _Jade's head turned to him and she gave him a icy look. "No. "_

 _"Why?" Beck couldn't deny that he was a bit offended and slightly irritated by her refusing his offer of peace again._

 _"I hate you!"Jade replied throwing daggers at him with her eyes._

"I told you, nothing too much. "Jade said as she snuggled inside the blankets and was getting ready for bed, lying on her side in Cat's big pink bed.

Cat was baffled and didn't know what to do to help her best friend. "At least now he knows what happened between you two." She said cheerfully.

With an irritated sigh Jade closed her eyes and struggled to try to sleep. After a time without success she replied Cat, "It doesn't matter if he knows it or not. Things have changed. Forever." She said, but her voice was muffled by the blankets and she was not sure if the little redhead had heard or not.

"I do not like it when you talk like that." Cat cried.


	7. Chapter 7

A few more weeks had passed and Beck and Jade were still fighting like a dog and a cat, even more so than when they were still dating. This was making everyone at school uncomfortable.

"I just do not understand why you care!" They heard Jade scream from the other side of the room.

"I don'!" Beck shouted as he entered the room, following by Jade.

"Well, then mess with your own business." Jade answered as she sat on the other side of the classroom and away from Beck.

"Fine." Beck said before turning around and facing they teacher who threw mixed looks of anger and amusement at his face.

"Ok. Since Beck and Jade are so excited this morning, they go to the stage. Improv Alphabetic. Now!"

The two are clearly more irritated by the situation. Quickly starting to act on stage.

"Always knew you're a little psico." Beck said.

"But you didn't have memory so your "always" is not that long, right?" Jade smirked.

"Calm down, little girl."

"Don't call me that! "

"Ew, you're so not funny."

"Fu-" Jade started. "Fantastic, but who asked you?"

"Google 'who asked me' then you will found lots of people."

"Honestly you're boring, can't believe I've dated you for so long."

"I'm kind of cute." He smiled back for her.

"Jesus, and I'm the psico one?"

"Kiss me."

"Let's pretend you just didn't said that."

"Move here and let me kiss you."

"No!"

"Obviously, you want."

" Please usually I do not recycle old clothes. "

"Queen, then why your eyes say something else then?"

"Really, I didn't know that my eyes spoke, besides since when you can. understand another language besides the language of idiots?"

"Oh!" Everyone in the room vibrated in unison.

Beck then slowly approached her making as much eye contact as possible. "What are you doing?" Jade asked in a whisper. He licked his lips then pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was not desperate. It was just sweet and loving.

When Jade broke the kiss, her eyes would rise and dagger toward the boy in front of her. "Who do you think you are? You can't kiss me!"

"Jade, you were in an acting exercise." Sikowitz pointed as he drank one of his infamous coconuts.

"Also, you kissed back." Beck said smiling. Home

The bell rang and everyone started to pick up their things for the next class and Jade came down from the stage in a storm of fury and anger, taking her bag she gathered the most deadly look she could before saying forcefully to Beck: "I hate you!"

"Yes, I'll see you in the next class." He answered with false joy as the brunette walked out the door.

 **Sorry for the long wait, mistakes and small chapter (wrote this on my phone) but I'm so busy righ now. For my summer break I'll write two more victorious fics: Victorious gang comes to brazil (since you'll think you know my country for what you see o tv, I'm gonna write what is really funny and cool here, if you have sany question about brazil send me and i will respond) and the other one is victorious gang on gossip girl universe. Get me 5 reviews and make me happy and maybe get another chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jade was more furious than she could have been after the stolen kiss Beck had given her in Sikowitz's class, she just did not know and could not understand what he was thinking. First, he acts as if he does not care about her and like they've never had anything (memory problems, right? fuck) and then his is all "let's kiss because we can", what? If you say that she is really confused, and a little bit hurt for the whole situation could be the euphemistic of the decade.

Talking about the devil: Beck appeared out of nowhere in her hiding place, this was one of the few places that did not contain a small crowd of free-time students between classes and was the place Jade usually isolates herself from the rest of the world when something bothered her and when she and Beck started dating, she soon discovered that this place was also an old acquaintance of his and that he liked to go there when being the "perfect" was too exhausting for him; well, obviously this place was one of the things he did not forget. She sighed inwardly and kept watching him as he sat on the green grass that was on the ground and beside her. Oh God, if he tries anything funny again he will not have enough hair for how many my scissors are able to cut, she murmured to herself.

"Hey." He said as he played with some loose strands of his flannel shirt.

Rolling her eyes, she could not help thinking how he was always the first to raise the white flag in the battles. "Shut up and go away." And people still say she's not kind, I mean, she should cut him to pieces for what he did to her, but no, she's giving him a chance to go and let her deal with her wounds alone.

"I need to talk to you." He sighed and turned to look directly into her blue eyes, which almost made her irritation mask drop and show how much she was apprehensive about what he said. Almost.

"Well, I do not even want to hear your voice anymore. She said irritably as she tried to avoid his gaze. She knew that if she looked directly into his eyes she would see the person she fell in love with a few years ago and only disappoint once more with the person who was with her now.

Cum sigh resignation Beck decided to get right to the point. "I lied." He searched for some reaction in Jade's body language, so he could tune in with her and at least have an idea of what she might be thinking when he said it, but with the exclamation of a sarcastic buzz, she continued as a closed book to him.

"Do not we all?" She wanted to end this strange conversation soon, if they were to stay together, fate would work in their favor, right? She was not a believer in these clichés, but that was what she had and that was what she would cling to move on.

"I've never lost my memory." Jade looked genuinely surprised, forgetting to move on and get over this whole thing. The person she trusted most had lied to her. "I was trying to change and make everything right between us again." He continued as he tried to contain his own tears.

"So, you lied!? Not just for me, but your called friends and your family as well?" Jade did not know what to do, she wanted to attack him, but she also wanted answers.

"If you put it that way, yes." Beck did not know what he was thinking when he did what he did, but the opportunity arose shortly after the accident and when the love of your life is at stake the line between what is right and wrong becomes more and more tenuous.

"Beck, what do you think your friends and family would have done if you had done what you did just to get to you?" She stood up screaming and looking with fierce eyes.

He'd expected this kind of reaction from her, if it was something different he'd worry about it, but even if he could see what he'd done to her and she did not deserve it and he certainly knew that whatever she did to express her anger at him and of the situation would still be little for what he deserved. "I do not know." he answered as he stood with her.

"Yes, you do!" She screamed. "They would have told me that I was crazy and that if they could ever forgive me it would certainly take time. You would make me feel like an idiot and jealous child." Jade was accusing him fervently.

"Stop doing that about just you." He wanted her to see that it was not about Beck or Jade. It was about Beck that was what they were, how they worked.

"And start doing about you? It should be a shock for you, but not everything is how you want it." Jade decided she was going to do what she did best: attack. After all, the best defense is the attack, right?

"We need to do this about us!"

"Us? Dude, you said you were unhappy with our relationship in front of a fucking audience and then you broke up with me with all your friends watching, and through a door ... We have not us since."

"I was wrong, I know." He tried to apologize, but the Jade thing is that she simply does not accept anybody's apologies. Once you hurt her, you go to the list of people she holds a grudge to her char that is enough and that you deserve her forgiveness again. And it takes time, a lot of time usually. "We need to fix things between us, please."

"We? We don't need If you want me back, fight for me, because I'm tired of fighting for you and always being the crazy and jealous girl. So, you have to do things right again. I love you with every inch of my heart and body and I know that I will love you until my last breath. But if you can not act like someone who deserves that love then I think I'm better alone or with someone who loves me at last a half the way I love you. I will forgive you for everything, even the story of my memory, but show me that you're worthy of that big love I have for you and I should give my heart to you again, then I'll give it to you one more time." The tears flowed from the eyes of both teenagers. They did not know what else to do, they were so passionate about each other, but they could not make it all go down in their proper place, so they could be together again and get out of that mess that had turned their lives over the last few months.

"Jade, I'm so sorry. I love you." Beck cried and grabbed the hand of the gothic girl, holding it as if his life depended on that contact.

"I know, I love you too, but sometimes love is not enough to keep two people together."

"I promise it will be all right again." He said and put a small kiss on the forehead, then both went to separate ways.


End file.
